The Bitter Taste Of Jealousy
by xxDoitsuChanxx
Summary: England inadvertently hurts America's feelings, causing the American to confide in France. But, what happens when England spots France dragging America into the Frenchman's room? Well, read to find out! Huge misunderstandings, Fluff, and smut ahoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, I do not intend to make a profit from this work of fiction. (Putting disclaimer because I'm paranoid. ; 3 ; ) Onwards!  
**_**｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡**_

It all started at the world summit meeting. England had said some snarky comments about America's weight, in which the American overheard. He played aloof and tried to shake off the hurt feelings that lingered. He didn't even drink any milkshakes after he heard England's remarks. Much to his dismay France had taken notice of his unusual behavior.

"What's wrong, mon ami?" The Frenchman asked, his voice laced with concern.

America looked up from his paperwork, smiling. "Huh? Nothing's wrong! Yup, everything's perfectly fine on my end, hahah!" The sunny blonde replied, obviously lying. Which, France could see through America's seemingly cheerful façade.

"Big brother can tell you're lying, Amérique." France stated, his brow furrowing in worry.

America internally panicked, he didn't like when others saw him weak. America figured heroes were never weak, and should never show any potential weaknesses to anybody. Because, that just wasn't heroic. "I'm _not_ lying," the younger country began "heroes like me can take on anything! So there's nothing to worry about dude!" The American beamed, standing up from his seat and giving France a bright smile, along with a wink.

"Please stop insulting my intelligence," France began, crossing his arms "Big brother knows for a fact that Amérique is obviously upset." The Frenchman placed a hand on America's shoulder as he was speaking, making the American look down at the ground guiltily.

"Y-You're right…I'm sorry." America muttered, embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private. You can tell Big Brother what's wrong when we're alone." France suggested, making America look up from the ground. He then felt France grasp his wrist, pulling the American along with him. The younger blonde would've usually teased the older country, saying something along the lines of _"Somewhere private? Hope you aren't going take advantage of me, hahah!"_ But he felt it was inappropriate right now, considering France was being very kind to him. It wasn't very heroic to tease those who're nice was America's logic.

They both entered a room, which America assumed France was residing in. France sat on his bed, crossing one leg over the other, smiling at the younger country before speaking. "So, tell me what's wrong, mon ami."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

England was worried, he had noticed America not quite acting like himself, and wondered if America overheard his comment. But, he didn't say it out of spite, but concern for his former colony. He didn't want America to get unhealthy; he could care less how chubby America got, as long as he was healthy. He loved America too much to see him end up like that, though; he'd never admit that to anyone.

England stepped out of the elevator, planning on going to his room when he spotted France dragging America along with him. England followed them, trying to be as silent as possible. He had no issues following the two, considering he had done a lot of spying in his lifetime.

Finally, it seemed like the two countries reached their destination. England peeked his head from a corridor, seeing America go into France's room, the door closing, and locking behind them.

He stood there, bewildered. Suddenly it hit him, and he couldn't help but make a pained expression. "America…and _France_?" he choked "W-What're they doing exactly? S-Surely they aren't…_involved_…right?" England pondered, panicked. He couldn't help but feel a horrible a pang of heartbreak and jealousy.

England stiffened his upper lip, hurriedly walking away, making a beeline straight to the room he was residing in. When the door shut behind him he started to silently cry, his knees colliding with the carpeting, and his hands covering his face.

"Damn it!" England shouted, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Why couldn't I…Why couldn't I tell him my feelings sooner?! I'm such a bloody fucking IDIOT!" he screamed, his heart breaking in two. He curled up into a ball and continued to weep for what seemed like hours. When he was done crying he got up from the ground, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and downed half the bottle.

After drinking a whole bottle of whiskey England was no longer sad, but rather; seething with rage. He was going to beat the living shit out of France, and teach him a thing or two about touching his belongings. "Yes…America belongs to me, Great Britain! And no one else! I'll teach that fucking Frog a lesson!" England laughed maniacally.

He grabbed his coat before walking out of his room, the door slamming shut behind him.

**｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡******

Oh snap! A drunk, angry, heartbroken England? France better watch his back! 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, tell me what's wrong, mon ami." France asked, looking directly at the blue eyed nation, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Just promise me you won't laugh." America muttered quietly, fumbling with his thumbs.

France chuckled lightheartedly "Of course I won't laugh, big brother will take you seriously, I promise." The Frenchman patted his hand on the bed, ushering the American to sit next to him. America complied hesitantly, avoiding direct eye contact.

"I heard England make some comments on my weight," America began, his voice shaking "I just feel like a total fat ass. I mean, yeah, I know I brought this weight upon myself with all the hamburgers and milkshakes," America paused, inhaling shakily "He didn't have to go and make fun of me like that…" he sighed, looking hurt.

France blinked twice, staring directly at the American as he was listening. He then let out a soft chuckle, making America jump from the bed.

"Y-You promised me you wouldn't laugh!" America stammered, highly offended.

"I'm sorry Amérique, please calm down. I was just laughing because I think you misunderstood Angleterre's comments." France said softly, brushing a strand of his silky blonde hair. "You know how Angleterre is mon ami. He's very…hmm..what is the right word for this? I believe Japan uses the word _tsundere_." France cooed.

"Yes, I know how he is France…but why does he have to bitch about stuff anyway? Why does he feel a need to banter about my weight?" America replied, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

"Perhaps you're being oblivious," France began, making the American stare directly at him in shock. "Angleterre cares for you Amérique. He just displays emotions such as care, love, and sorrow as irritation and anger. All I'll say is; Angleterre cares for you. Much more than you think he does." The Frenchman was now looking at the American with an emotion America couldn't quite pinpoint.

"M-Maybe I should go confront England about this." America sighed, a slight blush adoring his cheeks.

"Good idea! I'm sure Angleterre will be pleased to see you! Though, he'd never admit that. " France winked, giving America a charming smile.

America couldn't help but smile, he walked over to the bed and sat right next to the Frenchman, placing his gloved hand on the older country's shoulder. "Thanks for listening France." he said sincerely, staring into his violet eyes.

France chuckled softly, a blush spreading across his face. "You're very welcome, mon ami. You know you can always come to big brother, right?" France beamed, making America's smile brighten.

"R-Right! Thanks so much dude! I feel ninety-nine percent better! I think I'm going to go find England now." America exclaimed, standing up. He was starting to feel a tad awkward at the conversations somewhat intimate turn, and decided that he was going to leave before France decided to make things _more_ intimate.

"Well, alright." France pouted "I thought you were going to reward big brother with fabulous sex, but, whatever. Maybe some other time~ " France said flirtatiously, leaning back on his bed and staring at America with half lidded eyes.

"U-Uhm…y-yeah…m-maybe…" America stuttered, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Now he was definitely feeling awkward. He took his chance and opened the door, staring at France with a dumbfounded expression. "W-Welp, see ya! Thanks again!" America said lastly, before exiting the room, power walking as fast as he could. He turned his head and noticed Canada entering France's room; he couldn't help but laugh awkwardly.

The sunny blonde walked directly to England's room, knocking on it a few times, but didn't receive an answer. With a shrug, America opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and allowed himself inside. Once inside, he found that the room was totally empty.

_"Weird…I thought England would go back to his room immediately after the meeting."_ America thought, confused.

"Maybe I'll just wait here until he gets back." America muttered, sitting down in a lounge chair, kicking off his shoes and setting them on the coffee table, making himself at home.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

England was seething with rage, he stomped down the hallway, making his way to France's room. He brought his fist up to the door and started banging it, yelling profanities.

When the door creaked open the angry Brit kicked the door all the way open, startling Canada and France.

"Angleterre?! How rude of you! Have you no manners?! My door is broken!" cried France, looking horrified.

Canada meanwhile was stumbling backwards in shock, not expecting that to happen at all. Once he found balance, he glared daggers at England, making the Brit scowl at the two other countries bitterly.

"England, you know better than to kick someone's door down!"Canada lectured angrily, wagging his finger at the blonde.

"C-Canada?! O-Oh, I'm sorry lad, I didn't notice you were here!" England said, surprised. "Where's America? Didn't you drag him into this room Frog?" He inquired, very, very confused.

"Oh? You saw that? I wonder why you were spying on m-" Before France got a chance to finish his sentence, England cut him off.

"GET OVER YOURSELF! You have NO idea how pissed off I am at you! What have you been doing with America?!" England shouted, pouncing on the Frenchman and punching him relentlessly over and over, without mercy.

England lost control, blind with rage. All that could be heard in the room was Canada's panicked cries of _"STOP!"_ and France's cries of _"NOT MY FACE!"_.

Suddenly, the door burst open. _Again_. More off-hinged than it was before.

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" shouted a very familiar voice, breaking England from his uncontrollable rage.

"A-A-America...?!" England was defiantly not expecting America to show up.

"England, what the hell are you doing? Why're you beating up France?" America demanded, not sounding very happy.

England felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He was put into a situation were he had no choice but to tell the American the whole truth. With a sigh, England released France from his grip, standing up to face his former colony.

"I thought...I thought you two were..._intimately_ involved. I was walking out of the elevator and noticed France dragging you to this room." England admitted, his head bowed in embarrassment.

"So? What's it to you if I sleep with France?" America said coldly, folding his arms and blushing.

England gaped at America, shocked, and speechless.

"I mean, why should you care?" America continued, his voice laced with venom, making the Brit wince at his words.

"America, listen..." The Brit began, his voice soft. "I'm sorry I said what I did...about your weight. I shouldn't of...I shouldn't of said what I did, but, you have to know it's not because I think you're obese and unattractive! It's because I want you to be healthy..." England's voice was shaking, he felt his heart pounding in his ribcage, it was now or never! "I just...I just..." The Brit's voice was now slightly incoherent, making the American take a step closer to him, placing his hand on England's shoulder.

"What? What is it?" America asked softly, worried.

"I just love you! Okay, happy?! Now everyone can get a good ol' laugh at England! Go on, laugh!" Boomed England, stomping his foot, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

America was stunned, to say the least. He stood there, eyes wide and dumbfounded. This was the first time England ever told him that, he felt like collapsing into tears of joy.

"E-England..." America whispered breathlessly, feeling his heart swell with warmth. "I-I love you too, y'know." America was rejoicing inside, he had waited so long to have a loving moment with England again. Especially since England hadn't showed him any love since he was a colony. After the revolution, England was always bitter towards him.

England smiled, for the first time in years. Yes, he smiled, but usually only when he was laughing at something or _someone_. But this time, it was one hundred percent genuine.

The two countries walked out of the room, not saying a single word, leaving flabbergasted France and Canada behind them. 

**_｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡_****__**

Gonna' end the chapter here. Next chapter: More fluffiness, and smut.


End file.
